


Wrong Impression Last

by YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu



Series: GinZura--Journey [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu/pseuds/YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu
Summary: When I first saw Zura I thought he was a girl.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: GinZura--Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664539
Kudos: 13





	Wrong Impression Last

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of Gintama are created and owned by our favorite Hideaki Sorachi. This fic is for entertainment purposes only. Do not repost on other sites. Thank You
> 
> English is not my first Language please bare with me. Leave comment to correct me and leave kudos if you like it.

**When I first saw him I thought he was a beautiful Girl.**

* * *

I am 7 years old when I followed Shoyo, he teach me about being a good samurai. When we are on our breaktime I always go somewhere to sleep or just to think, I saw a boy I think same age as me sitting on the old temple. I got up to the tree near the temple to observe the boy, but someone came and captured my attention, she was a pretty girl with long black hair and brown eyes, she looks rich and elegant but her clothes is like a clothes from boys.

She approach the boy sitting on the temple and talk to him, I felt a little bit jealous or envy, when they are leaving a group of teenage boys intercept them. It was my time to appreared as a hero and save the beautiful girl. So I threw my sword to the group of boys and talk to them about playing hokey, I saw the girl look at me with a shock on her face. Then Shoyo came to pick me.

The boy whose same age as mine came and challenge me. I think he challge me because of the beautiful girl thats why I accepted his challenge, he lost I beat him when I look outside of the dojo I saw the beautiful girl passing by I want to approach her but she immediately look away and start walking. As the day passed by the boy whose name is Takasugi always appeared to challenge me in our dojo, he is so eager to win against me is it because of the beautiful girl? Should I ask Takasugi about the name of the girl? I was lost in my thoughts I didnt notice Takasugi attack me, I lost and I didnt notice the beautiful girl is watching us and making a rice cake. Shoyo accepted Takasugi as a student and later the girl also joined Takasugi in attending class.

The first time they go to school they introduce themselves and for the first time I focus on class, the first to introduce is Takasugi Shinsuke he's father kick him out of the house so he will be staying at the dojo. The last to introduce is the beautiful girl, my crush I'm excited to know her name. I am Katsura Kotarou from Katsura clan, both of my parents died I didnt even know their faces and my grandmother who took care of me also died this year. Shoyo sensei introduce himself to the two newcomers and said that they can stay at the dojo. I was shocked that my beautiful girl is a pretty boy.

The three of us are roommate, its been a week since we started living, study and practice sword together, we became close but Katsura never challenge me, he's always reading and teaching other kids, sometimes he will have a debate with shoyo which he always lose. We never really talk for too long beacuse Takasugi is always with me challenging me, I never really called Katsura by his name, when Takasugi challenge me I declined it and ask Katsura to fight me, he declined because he will be the general and as a general he never wanted to engage a useless fight. Zura I called him, he got mad and said he's name is Katsura. I smiled and said that I will be your general so when I am with you, you can be Zura. He smiled and accepted my challenge we fight but I lose to him because he use headbat, later Takasugi challenge Zura and Takasugi lose because of Zura's ultimate technique the Headbat.

We started to be close friends, he always teach me and correct me when I'm wrong, sometimes we play UNO cards before going to sleep. 

It was raining in the afternoon and Zura is not in the dojo we dont know where he is, Shoyo sensei told us not to leave the dojo because it was raining and he will look for Katsura, when Shoyo is gone I get the umbrella and went outside to look for Zura, Takasugi came with me saying he know where Zura is. We came to his old house but the house is close, we go to the streets and shops Zura like but he is not there, We came to his parents and grandmothers grave and we saw him and Shoyo sensei, Zura is really wet because of the rain, I took off my Jacket and gave it to him, Shoyo ask us why did we not obey him but only takasugi answer saying we are worried to Zura, Takasugi started calling Katsura Zura since he was defeated by Zura. Shoyo sensei told Zura to climb on his back so we will go home.

When we came home we ate dinner and go to our bedroom, Zura was only silent I let him be because I don't know how to comfort him, Takasugi said Goodnight and turn off the light, I woke up when I heared Zura's scream he's still sleeping but he is shaking, I immediately wake up Takasugi and ask Sensei to look for Katsura. Sensei came and wake up Zura, he said that Zura has a high fever so sensei took him to his room to take care of him, When I woke up in the morning I go to Sensei's room to know if Zura is now well but shoyo said that he's still asleep and has a high fever, after breakfast Shoyo sensei will teach us before Sensei go to the room, I told sensei that I will look Zura for him so he can teach the kids without worrying about Zura. Sensei smiled and nod saying I'm acting as a matured teenager.

I took care of Zura, when he woke up he ask what happen why he is in sensei's room, I told him that he has a fever and he need to rest. He asked for a food and water, but there's no food left so I decided to cook for him, I remember sensei teach me how to cook basic foods for a samurai, so after I cook I give it to Zura, he finish the food saying its delicious I'm glad he like it, shoyo always told me that I put too much sugar. I gave him the medicine and water. When he's laying in the futton he ask me to hold his hand because he had a bad dream. I hold his hand and we sleep I'm not in his futton I sleep in sitting position. Later evening sensei woke me up saying its dinner time I look for Zura and he is not there, I look at sensei to ask but he already said that Zura is waiting for me in the dining room.

Years had been passed and I am now 10 years old, we are happy living together with sensei, sometimes we fought but at the end of the day we reconciled because sensei always told us to forgive each other. Takasugi ask me if I like Zura and I said Yes, He smirked saying that he also like Zura and may the best man win. Its not a competition for me, Zura is not a prize so I didnt say anything to Takasugi.

We are still young and didnt exactly know what love is, but I know Zura will always have a special place in my heart. 

Zura was like my bestfriend, my crush and always be my beautiful girl or pretty boy. 


End file.
